Stranger Things Prompts!
by robustketchup55555
Summary: Review a prompt for me to try and write! One or two-shots only, unless someone wants a continuation of an idea. Rating is K , keep prompts around that rating. Prompts are still being accepted until the day I die!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **I'm going to be writing a series of Stranger Things prompts, so if you have a one-shot you'd like to see in writing leave a review so I can try and write it! [try is the key word]**


	2. El is sick! Chapter 1

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is disneyprincess315's idea. Sorry if it isn't fluffy enough, but I hope I captured some of the idea you suggested.**

* * *

Mike knocked on the door, straightening his shirt. Never hurt to take care of the little things around his girlfriend's dad. Hopper appeared momentarily.

"Uh, hi Mike, you didn't get my phone call." Hopper says, realizing the gangly 17 year old still biked everywhere. "El's sick, everyone else got the call, but uh-"

"Can I see her? It's still her birthday, sick or not." Mike says. He's gotten slightly better about managing his nervousness around Hopper, especially when asking things of him. El had said something about Hopper just being a softie when it regarded his daughter.

"Sure sure," Hopper let him into the cabin. Mike looked around, noticing the many tissue boxes and the empty mugs in the sink. "Actually, Mike, do you mind staying with her while I go get some soup from the store?" Hopper asked, also getting better at asking things of the kid.

"Sure." Mike said, shrugging.

"Ok, thanks, El! Mike's here! I'll be back!"

"Ok!" El shouted from her perch on the couch.

"Hey, El," Mike said, sitting down on the couch next to her. El leaned onto his shoulder.

"I don't like being sick." She said in her usual way. "Especially on my birthday."

"That's why I'm here," Mike said, hugging her.

Mike sat there for a while, hugging her, wondering where Hopper and the soup was. He shifted around a bit, and El shifted in her sleep. Mike froze, just realizing she was sleeping. He shifted as slowly as he could, as to not wake his girlfriend.

* * *

Hopper came back a while later to find both of them asleep.

"At least she's sleeping," Hopper muttered to himself, sighing, and heading to the kitchen with the soup. He set the bag down on the counter slightly harder than necessary, not enough to wake the heavy sleeper El had become, but enough to wake Mike. Mike, startled out of his sleep, widened his eyes when he noticed Hopper had caught him and El snuggling. Slowly and quietly, he disentangled himself from his girlfriend. Hopper tried in vain to hide his smile at Mike's discomfort. He broke down in silent laughter when Mike's back was turned. Once Hopper regained his composure, he nodded to Mike.

"Thanks, Wheeler." Mike took the opportunity to leave while Hopper wasn't mad at him.

* * *

Hopper picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Hop," Joyce Byers voice said.

"Oh, hey Joyce." Hopper said, careful to keep his voice down for the chance that the still-sleeping El could wake.

"Nancy Wheeler just called. Said Mike was terribly sick after a visit to your house." Joyce said.

"Ha, serves the kid right, snuggling with my daughter like that!" Hopper shouted, immediately wincing, remembering the sleeping teen. Still he couldn't hold off his laughter. "You should've seen him when he woke up Joyce. The look on his his face when he realized I was back: priceless!" Hopper continued to laugh, Joyce laughing along with him.


	3. An early Mother's Day present? Chapter 2

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is Section8grl's idea! I hope I got the idea right because this was fun to write.**

* * *

Joyce didn't know the first time she had fallen in love with Jim Hopper. Maybe it was when she was in highschool with him, or maybe it was when he helped through the harder times of her life, but never did she love him more as when her kids took a liking to him as well. The memory of that day stayed with her, clear through her older years she spent with Jim Hopper. It started with a secret, and ended the same way.

* * *

She heard their hushed voices behind Will's bedroom door.

"It's a great drawing, Will, but I don't think you should let mom see this yet." Jonathan's hushed voice carried through the thick walls of the house.

"Show me what?" Joyce demanded, opening the door.

"Just an early Mother's Day present idea Will was working on," Jonathan said, a little too quickly. Will nodded in agreement, flipping a blank page of paper over a drawing. Joyce knew they were lying, but Will always came to the truth when it mattered, so she let them have the benefit of the doubt for the moment.

* * *

Hopper came over for lunch. It was fine, but Joyce couldn't help noticing the silent conversation going on between her two boys. Will seemed to be pointing out something, and Jonathan seemed to be telling him no to something. After lunch, Will dragged his brother to his room, leaving the adults alone. Hopper raised his eyebrows.

"They've been acting like this all morning, Hop." Joyce said.

"Anything to do with what happened?" Hopper asked cautiously.

"No, they covered it as a Mother's Day gift, and if it was serious, they would both eventually tell me." Joyce said, reassuring herself more than Hopper.

"We just haven't got to eventually yet." Hopper said, staring in the direction of Will's room.

* * *

Later that night, Joyce's plan was executed perfectly. Both of the boys were sound asleep after the movie. Flipping over the blank piece of paper covering the drawing, Joyce's mouth dropped in shock. The drawing depicted the most beautiful wedding dress Joyce had ever seen. There were more pictures under the first one. The one that caught Joyce's eye was the one of her in the dress, dancing with Hopper.

* * *

A year later, Will had finished designing the dress, and Hopper waited for his bride to walk down the aisle, something Lonnie would never learn about, or would ever see the pictures Jonathan took, or would ever watch Will paint the oil painting in an impressionist style.


	4. Deserve? Chapter 3

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is Nerdygeekalex's idea! I hope you like it, I tried to make it from all points of view.**

* * *

El slowly starts the descent down the stairs to Mike's basement. Mrs. Wheeler told her he'd be down there. Mrs Wheeler didn't tell her Will was there. They talk up a storm, the words wafting up to where El stopped on the 2nd step. Something about Star Wars or rather. Ever since Will was safe once again, Mike spent more and more time with him. Given the fact that they were friends before she knew what 'friend' meant, El didn't mind at first. Until now, when she couldn't bring herself to walk down the stairs because Mike didn't have time for her now.

* * *

Will walks behind them on the sidewalk. They are happy. He is not. Mike's been blowing El off to spend time with him lately, and now he randomly decided to devote full attention to her. The time he spent with Mike over the past week brought him back to a middle place. It was almost as if none of the terrifying events happened, until he saw El, standing on the 2nd step, a tear forming in her eye. Will lost it then. She acted so innocent, so pure! Will was friends with Mike before her. Didn't he deserve this time to make up for all the lost time?

* * *

El watched as Will slowly looked up at her, he continued listening to Mike's theory, but all the while, El could feel him contemplating. He didn't want her here, he didn't want to see her anywhere. But didn't she save him? Didn't she save them all? Doesn't she deserve more than a pat on the back?

* * *

Mike slowly realized them becoming more and more distant. He realized he became distant from both of them, preferring time spent with Dustin, Lucas, or Max over them. He realized he was just being used to make the other jealous. He was there for El, teaching her so little about the big world. He was there for Will, even when Will couldn't realize it. He never gave up on either of them, and now they use him only for themselves. Didn't he deserve better?


	5. Deserve? Part 2 Chapter 4

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is Nerdygeekalex's idea! I hope you like it, I didn't exactly follow your prompt, just going with the flow because this oneshot developed itself, really.**

* * *

Hopper and Joyce join the kids in the family room. They're watching The Empire Strikes Back, one of their classics. Hopper watches as Eleven, who probably will never fully understand the sagas, is completely content watching Star Wars next to Mike. They sit a little too close for Hopper's liking, but Joyce nudged him when he went to say something. Hopper sighs. This is going to be a long movie.

* * *

Will watches as Eleven gets up to go to the kitchen to refill her cup with water. Now's his chance. He sits up from his seat on the floor and sits down next to Mike. El returns and her eyes narrow the slightest bit, but not wanting to cause a commotion, El sits down next to Will, forcing him uncomfortably close to Mike so the three of them fit on the couch.

* * *

Mike leans on the armrest of the couch, slightly annoyed. El and Will can't decide who wants to sit next to him, and it's starting to bother him. He's just trying to watch a movie in peace! First it was who sat next to him in class, then it was who shared their lunch with him when Mike forgot his on Wednesday, next it was who could help Mike write the roleplay for D&D, and now they're ruining Star Wars! Mike indignantly stands up, walks across the room with his head held high, and plops himself down right in between Dustin and Max.

* * *

Hopper goes to the kitchen for another beer, grinning to himself as he returns. Their silent fight over Mike is hilarious. At this rate, he won't have to do anything to Mike!


	6. Old times Chapter 5

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is candy95's idea! I hope you like it, I aged all the characters about 5/6 years since the show takes place. And Jopper finally happened so Will and El are siblings. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

"C'mon Steve!" Lucas chimes in with Dustin's pleas.

"I already told you! I don't know how!" Steve yells, frustrated.

"We taught El how to play it in 5 minutes! We can teach you too!" Dustin shouts, taking a Nilla vanilla wafer from the plate.

"That is a good point." Will adds. "If my sister can learn it, anyone can! No offense, El," Will says.

"Hmm?" El looks over at the boys. She was too busy talking to Max to realize they were arguing.

"Steve should play D&D with us, right?" Mike asks his girlfriend, scooting over next to her on the couch.

"Duh, yeah!" El says, turning back to Max as Mike grimaces in rejection. Mike turns back to the guys.

"You heard the lady," He taunts at Steve.

"You guys haven't even played this game in years!" Steve looks up from the job applications he was going over. "Why now why me?" He says, scribbling down babysitting in the past jobs section of the application for supervisor.

"Because you never played with us when we were younger." Lucas rants, already setting up the pieces.

"If I play, will you leave me alone afterwards?" Steve asks, setting the pen down.

"Sure, sure, now c'mon!" Dustin shouts.

"This is just like old times." Max comments, settling next to Lucas.

* * *

They get about half way through the game when the lights suddenly go out. In about 30 seconds, they turn back on, revealing all the kids cowering under Steve's motherly embrace.

"Now it's really like old times." Steve says.


	7. I like your smile Chapter 6

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is Section8grl's idea! I hope captured the idea correctly. Sorry if it's too short.**

* * *

"Hopper!" Joyce calls. Bob frowns. The cop can handle himself. Why would Joyce care? Isn't Bob the one she's dating? Bob knows they were friends when they were younger, but how far does that friendship go? She smiles at Hopper in a way she never smiles at him. She smiles at him the way she smiles at her kids, the same way she used to smile at Lonnie. She had never smiled at Bob that way. She had her own special smile for him. It was full of pain and sadness, one that almost pities him. Oh no. Did Joyce only love him because she felt bad for him?

* * *

Later, Bob watched as his vision started to blur, Joyce shouting for him.

"Bob!" She calls, more hurt than ever. And then, when Bob lay dying, he decided, that Joyce did love him, just as much and maybe more than Hopper.


	8. You're going to be ok Chapter 7

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is candy95's idea! I hope you like it, I got a nightmare and a slight panic attack in.**

* * *

Will wakes with a start. Everyone else is still sleeping. He had an awful dream about the 'events' that happened last year. He jumped to his feet, and hopped, skipped, and maneuvered his way around his sleeping friends until he made it to the door. He heads to the bathroom. Will splashes some cold water on his face when suddenly, an image of the Mind Flayer interrupts his calming thoughts. He stumbles backwards, tripping into the tub and making an awful racket. He stays silent for a moment, and hearing no movement, quietly breaks into tears. Will he ever be able to get over this? Will freezes when he hears somebody at the door.

* * *

"Will? You in there?" After another knock and no response, Steve opens the door, poking his head in. He immediately bursts through the door when he sees Will crying in the bathtub. "Hey, hey, no one can get you," Steve says, thankful he left his nail-bat outside the bathroom. He pulls Will up and out of the bathtub. Will begins to panic. Steve will think he's weak if he's still crying over something in the past. This only makes Will cry harder even with his resolve. This makes Steve's hug tighter, and suddenly, Will feels like he's trapped. He pushes himself out of Steve's grip and stumbles backwards until he hits a wall. His mind starts to mess with him and suddenly he can't tell friend from foe, Steve from Mind Flayer. Frightening images work their way to his head, and Will flinches when Steve hands him a glass of water.

"Breathe. Take a sip, then breathe again." Steve says comfortingly. He gently pulls Will up off the ground once he relaxes. "You're going to be ok, Will, you're going to be ok."


	9. El of Gray Hawkins Chapter 8

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is carrymehome's idea! This was such an interesting prompt! I made them all go together, but for different reasons. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, to other people leaving prompts, I asked you to keep prompts around a K-K+ rating, and if you don't see your story I either missed a review or I don't think it's appropriate to be on this story. I'm sorry but If i ever change the rating I will write your stories!**

* * *

"Mike, can we see this movie?" El asks, holding the pamphlet up for Mike to see.

"Yeah," Mike says, looking over the top of his Star Wars comic. "We should bring the guys."

* * *

"Hi,, Mrs. Henderson, is Dustin there?" El glares at Mike. He thought this would be a great chance for her to practice using the phone. "Oh, ok, thank you." El says, waiting for Dustin.

"Hi, Dustin, you wanna see Anne of Green Gables with me, Mike, Max, and Will?" El nods as Dustin talks. "Ok, I still have to ask Lucas." She says. "Bye, see you tonight." El puts the phone down. "Dustin's coming, but only for the popcorn," She tells Mike.

* * *

And after El asks Lucas, El, Mike, Max, Lucas, Dustin, and Will head to the movies.

"This movie looks so good." Max gushes. El nods energetically in agreement as they enter the theater.

"Honestly, I'm just here for the snacks," Dustin whispers to Lucas, and Lucas pulls him to the concession stand.

"Agreed." Lucas says, pulling out some hard earned cash.

Will and Mike linger behind the others.

"Will, it's not going to be that bad," Mike says.

"I know, I'm just glad to get away from my mom. She hasn't left me alone yet." Will says, looking longingly at some movies that look slightly more interesting.

* * *

The movie is amazing, Will and Mike have to admit, Dustin and Lucas are stuffed with junk, and the girls can't stop talking about it. It's a night they aren't likely to forget.


	10. Girl time Chapter 9

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is candy95's idea! I made it into a girl's afternoon, then El tells Nancy Steve isn't a jerk anymore. I hope you like it!**

* * *

They have the entire afternoon. Nancy pulled El upstairs to her room. It had plenty of space for just the two girls, and El looks at Nancy, confused.

"Why are we doing this?" El asks.

"The boys are on their camping trip," Nancy says, "And we're going to do some girly stuff." Nancy says.

"Ok," El says uncertainly.

"So, first," Nancy says, grabbing her keys off her dresser and heading back downstairs with El in tow, "We're going to get you a really pretty outfit."

* * *

El pulls on the dress. It's a tent style dress in the prettiest purpley-grey color, with some shiny sequins lining the top. She slips into the gladiator boots Nancy insisted would look amazing with the dress, and El pushed open the dressing room door to show Nancy.

"OHMYGOSH!" Nancy gushes. "Do a little twirl," She instructs, and El complies barely able to hold back a smile. "Yes, this is the outfit, totally, yes." Nancy mutters as El changes. When El emerges, Nancy adds, "Just wait 'till Mike sees you in it," And the two girls leave the store giggling.

* * *

Nancy and El returned to the Wheeler's house for a promising night. Nancy loaded her favorite chick flick into the VCR, and stacked up a couple to watch after that. Nancy and El ate some popcorn, watched plenty of movies, and now Nancy's painting El's fingernails. El picked a light pink because it reminded her of her pink dress from her first makeover.

"You have all of the guys wrapped around your finger." Nancy says. "Especially Mike," She adds, rolling her eyes.

"So do you," El says, giggling. "Steve and Jonathan." Nancy grimaces.

"Please don't remind me of Steve. I don't even know what I saw in him," Nancy mutters in distaste.

"But he's so nice!" El says, still not big on adjectives.

"What makes you think that?" Nancy asks, genuinely interested.

"He gives us rides to places, he, uh, plays D&D with us, and he hosts sleepovers!" El says, excited.

"He really does all that for you guys?" Nancy asks quietly.

"Yeah, and he pretends he doesn't like us, but he really does." El adds quickly, hoping to improve Steve's image.

"Doesn't Jonathan help you guys with anything? I mean, he's Will's older brother, so he's there right?" Nancy asks.

"He gives us rides, sometimes, and he takes pictures of us." El says, trying not to make Jonathan look bad.

"Oh," Nancy says.

"He drove us to the movies," El adds, trying to make Jonathan look better.

"That's good," Nancy says, finishing up El's left hand, her image of Steve much better than it's previous.


	11. Fashion show Chapter 10

_I do not own Duffer Brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **This chapter is candy95's idea! It turned out to be more of a El accepting Max story, with a little bit about the gang forming. i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It started as Will and Mike. Their older siblings had to work together on a 4th grade science project, and Will met Mike. Lucas met them on the playground not long after that. They grew closer together for the next couple months, until another day on the playground. Another kid was sitting in their usual spots on the swings. He had longer hair, and they headed over to ask him to move over a swing.

"Hey," a five year old Mike said, mustering up some courage.

"Hi my name's Dust-Dustin." Dustin says, struggling to pronounce his own name.

"Hi Dust-Dustin." Will says, mistaking Dustin's mistake for his name.

"No, it's Dus-Dust, Dustin!" Dustin manages to say.

"Ohh," Lucas says, "Dustin."

"Do you want some cookies?" Dustin asks, holding up a half-eaten box of Nilla Wafers.

* * *

The four have been inseparable since.

The series of events occured, allowing a 5th member of the gang, El. She and Mike were close, almost closer than the guys, and this messed up the gang slightly, but like a good group of friends they are, they were able to overcome Mike's shortcomings. But then came Max.

Similar to Mike and El, she and Lucas were close, once again making it harder to overlook certain annoyances.

* * *

One night proved different. Hopper had come to the Wheeler's house to pick up El.

"I was just wondering if she could sleep over?" Hopper asked, not comfortable with the idea of his little girl sleeping over with a bunch of guys, but they proved their worthiness multiple times. "Just one night. I have to help with something out of town."

"I don't know." Karen said. "We might be on vacation but we might be at one of Nancy's events," Karen said, unhappily.

"She can stay over my house." Max offered out of the blue. El tried to hide her grimace at the thought of a whole night with the newcomer. Hopper, not knowing anything about Max's personal life, agreed.

* * *

"Don't worry," Max says, ushering El inside her house. "Nobody's home." She pulls out a variety of girly movies, some nail polish, and some cookies.

"What is, nail polish?" El asks.

"It's to make your nails pretty." Max says, gesturing for El to pick a color. El picks up a light pink.

"Pretty," She agrees, and Max puts in a movie and grabs a cookie.

"Ok, you can look now." Max says, and El looks away from the movie and down at her pretty pink fingernails. Max sprinkles a little gitter over them and El admires them.

"Pretty," She says smiling, as Max paints her own.

* * *

The night continues, the girls getting closer and closer, bonding over cookies, movies, and nail polish until midnight, when Max suggests the strangest thing El has ever heard of.

"Let's have a fashion show!" She says, hopping up off the couch, El following suit.

* * *

They head to Max's closet, which is full of stuff she would never wear. She points to the divider dividing ¾ of the closet.

"I never wear that stuff. My mom buys it but she doesn't know I hate it." The other ¼ of the closet El recognized the shirts and pants as Max's usual attire. "But, it makes for good fashion shows." Max says, and pulls out some crazy outfits.

El is giggling before she even shows Max the outfit she made. Max giggles too when she sees it. El is wearing a miniskirt, a blood red satin crop-top, a red bomber jacket with rainbow stripes, an American flag baseball cap, and clear flip flops. They both fall down in a fit of giggles.

* * *

The next day, they both head to the Wheeler's, and El doesn't care that Max will be there, she is, in fact, rather excited to have someone to whisper to when she has no clue what's happening in D&D. But best of all, perhaps, is the look on Mike's face when he sees El on Max's bike and Max on her skateboard laughing about something Max said.


End file.
